


A Proposition

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Totally forgot I had a prompt for today. Oops.





	A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot I had a prompt for today. Oops.

Rhett was in the library, studying. Across the table, he could feel Emma, a girl from his English class, staring at him. He kept flicking his eyes up to look at her, but every time they made contact she looked away. 

A short time later a folded piece of paper was slid toward him. Curious, he opened it.

_ Rhett, right? I'm Emma. I think I'm in your English class.  _

This time when he looked up she was smiling back at him. He furrowed his brows and responded. 

_ Yeah I'm Rhett  _

He slid the paper back and continued reading. Quickly the paper was slid back. 

_ Your roommates with Link, right? He's your best friend or something?  _

Yeah he was. Or something. Rhett had been hoping for an "or something" with Link the past few years, but Link seemed to remain blissfully unaware of Rhett's feelings. 

_ Yeah. Why? Wanna ask him out or something?  _

Slide.

She made a few scribbles and slid it back. 

_ Lol, no. Don't want to ask him out, exactly. It's more like a question for both of you.  _

Both of them? What the hell. 

_ Both of us? Well ask I guess  _

Slide. 

Slide.

_ You guys ever had a threesome?  _

Rhett's heart started pounding. He  _ wished _ they had been in a threesome together. At least it'd be more than just his imagination. 

_ What, like together?  _

Slide. 

Slide. 

_ Yeah. Kinda wanted to try one. Thought you guys were close enough that you might be willing.  _

Rhett was absolutely willing. A chance to see Link naked? Hell yeah. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't speak for Link. 

_ Uh, idk. I'd have to talk to Link about it.  _

Slide.

Slide.

_ Of course. Talk to him and text me. 552-9870 _

He looked up and nodded. She smiled, gathered up her things, and left. 

==========

Rhett had spent a couple of days trying to figure out how to bring the subject up with Link. There never seemed to be a good time, so when Link got out of the shower that night, Rhett just sprung it on him.

"Hey, you know Emma from English, right?" Rhett asked.

"Yeah. What about her?" Link asked, rubbing a towel over his head. 

"She asked me an interesting question the other day. Wanted me to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?" Link asked, seemingly interested. 

"She wanted to know if we wanted to have a threesome with her," Rhett said, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

Link's brow furrowed in thought. "Isn't that kinda, I don't know, gay if there's two guys involved?"

_ Is that such a bad thing, _ Rhett thought to himself. "Nah, I don't think so. I mean, we'd be doing stuff to her. You know, like an Eiffel Tower or some shit."

Link continued to look deep in thought. "Oh, right. And then we'd get to say we were in a threesome. We could always leave out the part about the other being there."

Rhett's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. "So, should I tell her yes?" Rhett asked, trying to contain his excitement. 

Link shrugged. "If you want to, I'll do it."

Rhett nodded. "Alright. I'll let her know."

==========

It was decided that Emma would come over the following Sunday. When Rhett opened the door for her, she bounded in, smiling brightly. 

"Hey, boys! You ready for this?" she asked, obviously excited. 

_ Not at all, _ thought Rhett, but out loud he said, "Uh, yeah. Of course!"

Link smiled weakly from the couch. "You're gonna have to help us out, though. We've never done this-"

"He means a threesome!" Rhett quickly interjected. "Obviously we've had sex, heh." He gave Link a  _ watch what you say, please don't ruin this _ look. Rhett was pretty sure he'd die if this was stopped before he'd even seen Link naked. 

Emma just giggled. "Don't worry boys. I've given this a  _ lot _ of thought." She sat down on the couch and looked at Rhett. "Why don't you dim the lights and join us?"

She was sitting awfully close to Link, a hand on his thigh when Rhett joined them. He gave them a little bit of space in case she wanted to start with Link. 

Emma obviously had other ideas because she grabbed Rhett's hand and gave a tug. "Come on, join us. I asked you guys to do this cuz I figured you always sit and stand so close to each other anyway, a little touching wouldn't be a big deal." She looked between the two boys, not expecting any argument. 

"Oh, sure. A little bit is okay, right?" Rhett asked, searching Link's eyes for an answer. 

Rhett watched Link's goozle bob up and down as he swallowed. "Yeah, uh-a little bit is fine."

Rhett was starting to get hard just at the thought. Even if it was just a leg or Link's hand, if he was lucky. Just knowing it would be Link's skin under his fingertips while they were both naked was enough to have him biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Alright, let's start with kissing. First I'm gonna kiss you," she told Link, leaning in and meeting his lips. It sounded wet and sloppy from where Rhett was sitting. He wondered which of them was making so much noise. 

After a few minutes Emma sat back and Link wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Rhett smirked. Emma must be the sloppy kisser. 

"Now I'm gonna kiss you," she said, going for Rhett before he fully processed what she said. 

He was right. It was Emma who was the sloppy kisser. Oh, well. Maybe that would translate to a sloppy blow job later and he could get into that. 

Emma sat back again and looked between the two boys, smiling mischievously. "Now you kiss."

"Huh?" Link asked, looking dumbfounded. 

"The two of you kiss," she said as if it were a simple thing. "Once we get going, mouths will be everywhere and you won't even notice. Just get the first one out of the way now."

Link looked unsure, but Rhett decided to take a chance. "Whatever, fuck it, let me kiss you, man," he told Link, trying to sound exasperated at his stalling and not incredibly excited at the prospect. 

"What if I don't want you to kiss me? What if I want to kiss you?" Link burst out, turning beet red when he realized what he said. 

Emma giggled behind her hand as Rhett smirked at him. "Then lay one on me, baby," Rhett said, trying to sound cocky. 

Link rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't call me that," before he leaned forward and closed his eyes, waiting for Rhett to finish the connection. 

Rhett could see Emma running a hand up and down Link's leg and could feel her other hand doing the same to his. Slowly he closed his own eyes and bridged the gap to Link's mouth. 

They stayed like that for a moment, lips pressed together, when to Rhett's surprise he felt Link part his lips just slightly. Rhett took the opportunity to cautiously run his tongue along Link's bottom lip. To his delight, Link opened his mouth further and brought his tongue forward to meet Rhett's. It only lasted a moment before Link was pulling away, but it left Rhett breathless. It made him happy to see that Link seemed to be breathing a little harder, too.

Then Rhett remembered Emma was still sitting between them. "Wow, that was so hot! Why don't we take a few layers off now?"

Evidently having nothing to be ashamed of, Emma quickly stripped down to a matching purple and black bra and panty set. Rhett was sure it would be hot if he was into her at all. 

Then Link had thrown his shirt on the chair and Rhett was trying not to stare. Sure, Link walked around shirtless all the time, but this was different. When Link went for the button on his jeans, Rhett realized he was the only one still fully clothed and quickly went about changing that. 

Down to their boxers, and both obviously turned on, they sat back down on either side of Emma. 

"Damn," she said. "I can't believe two such hot guys agreed to do this with me. I've got to be the luckiest girl on campus."

Rhett didn't know how hot he was, but he could definitely agree with that assessment of Link. Anyone he allowed to see or touch him was a lucky son of a bitch. 

Emma reached out and gently fondled each of them through their boxers. There was an almost simultaneous inhale from both of them at the contact. 

"So why don't one of you get up here and start making out with me," Emma directed, "and the other can sit back and enjoy or touch wherever they want.  _ Wherever _ they want," she repeated, pointedly. 

Link looked at Rhett questioningly and Rhett nodded towards her as if to say  _ go ahead.  _

So Link leaned forward and started kissing her again, a hand coming up to cup her breast. One of Emma's hands were still in his lap, softly stroking and he shifted so she didn't have direct contact. Anyone touching his dick like that for too long would end up making him come, and he definitely didn't want that. 

He decided to reach across and grab her other breast. If he lifted his fingers just a little, they graze across one of Link's nipples, so he decided to do just that. Link let out a small gasp into Emma's mouth as his eyes opened and looked at Rhett, his mouth still on hers.

Rhett did it again to see what kind of reaction he'd get the second time. There was a flash of what Rhett could only call longing before Link's eyes fluttered shut again. 

Rhett's mind was swimming. Had Link enjoyed that? Did he not mind that it had been Rhett touching him like that? 

Emma broke off the kiss with Link and turned her head towards Rhett. Rhett moved closer to kiss her, but kept his eyes on Link. Link didn't move away but held Rhett's eye contact. With purpose, Link reached out and grabbed Rhett's nipple. 

Without realizing, Rhett had stopped kissing Emma and was heading for Link's mouth again. Link crashed against him and this time they were all lips and teeth and tongues. 

"Oh, we're back to you guys?" Rhett was pretty sure he heard Emma whisper, but he didn't care. 

Then Link was crawling over Emma's lap and into Rhett's. As he settled in, Rhett could feel Link's erection brush against his. He reached for Link's hips and pulled him closer. 

Link's hands were everywhere. In Rhett's hair, on his shoulders, pinching a nipple on the way down to his stomach. It was all so much, Rhett was almost overwhelmed. He kept a grip on Link's hips and began thrusting up against him, making Link moan and somehow try to deepen their kiss even more. 

He stole a glance at Emma, who had slid to the other end of the couch. She had her hand down her panties and seemed to be enjoying the show. 

Since she didn't mind watching and Rhett didn't mind giving her a show, Rhett reached for Link's boxers, grabbing the waistband and pulling it down enough to free Link's cock. When no protest came, he grabbed ahold of it and gave a small squeeze. 

Link leaned back and moaned loudly at the sensation before going in for Rhett's neck. No doubt Rhett would have some colorful hickies tomorrow, and if he was lucky they'd never go away, staying there to remind him of this night. 

He carefully lifted Link up off his lap just enough to not interfere with what he was doing and to be able to free his own cock. Resting Link back in his lap, Rhett wrapped his hand around both of their erections. He had to be the luckiest guy alive. Link was basically naked in his lap and he was holding Link's dick. 

He slowly slid up and swiped his fingers to gather up their leaking precum. He set a slow pace to start, stroking up and down, alternating squeezing and twisting patterns. Link was starting to let loose a slew of moans and breathy noises that were all going straight to Rhett's dick. 

Only Emma being in the room kept Rhett quiet. Truthfully he wanted to rain praise on Link. Tell him how good he was, how good he felt, how he wanted to do this every night if he'd let him. 

When he noticed Link's breathing getting faster, Rhett wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer and speeding up his hand. The sound Link made as he came was enough to have Rhett joining him in his release. Eyes closed, Link pressed his forehead to Rhett's as they both tried to catch their breath. 

A movement caught Rhett's eye and he saw Emma pulling her shirt back on. "Well, boys, I can't say this is how I expected tonight to go, but I'm also not disappointed. Good show, gentlemen. Good show. If having someone watch is one of y'alls kinks, just let me know and I'll gladly watch again."

Link had his face buried in Rhett's neck as she slipped out of the dorm. Rhett chuckled and kissed the side of Link's head. 

"So that just happened," he said, running a hand up and down Link's back. 

Link groaned. "Did we just ruin us?"

Rhett wrapped his arms and Link. "I was kinda hoping we just made 'us' better."

Link peeked out from Rhett's shoulder. "Really?" he asked, his voice small. 

"Well, I mean," Rhett was trying to think of how to say it without scaring Link. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm kinda into you."

Link giggled. "I was noticing a little bit ago."

Rhett bit the inside of his lip. "The thing is, bo, it wasn't just a little bit ago. I've been into you for a while."

"Really?" Link asked again, this time leaning back and looking Rhett in the face. 

Rhett nodded. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I was afraid of scaring you, of  _ losing _ you," Rhett said. "I'd rather just be friends and know you're gonna be there than tell you I like you and risk losing you."

Link nodded. "Yeah, that's why I didn't say anything either. But then Emma made us kiss and I knew I'd have to do that again."

"Yeah? You want to do that again?" Rhett asked, a crooked grin on his face. 

Link smiled shyly at Rhett. "Yeah."

"Then go ahead," Rhett said, pulling Link back to him.


End file.
